


Married Life

by WholesomeTaboo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Family, Free Use, In-Laws, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeTaboo/pseuds/WholesomeTaboo
Summary: She didn’t know what she should expect out of her new married life, luckily her in-laws accepted her as part of the family right from the start.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Married Life

She never quite predicted that this is how her married life would be, being shared and used daily by her husbands family.

Currently, she was on the living room couch being spit roasted by 2 huge cocks. Her father-in-law rapidly pounding her young ass, and her grandfather-in-law filling up the full length of her tight throat.

It was early in the evening, and she had spent the entire day impaled on their cocks, any time not spent with them inside of her had been spent pleasing them in other ways.

“Everything going well you 3?” Her husband asked cheerfully as he entered the room, dressed in an apron.

”Everything is just peachy as it usually is with this fine piece of ass.” His father responded, a bit exhausted from the intense battering he was giving her. He gave her ass a firm spank and looked proudly at his son.

”You really managed to find the woman with the most divine and fuckable throat I have ever seen sonny!” His grandfather responded, giving him a happy smile.

”Glad to hear it! How about you, honey?” He asked his wife tenderly.

She responded with a tired, muted moan, being worn out from being used all day. An attempted smile on her face was enough to get her feelings across though.

”Dinner’s ready so come when you’re done, I’ll plate in the meantime.” He said as he went back to the kitchen.

A short while later and both men came almost simultaneously, letting of satisfied moans as they filled both of her ends. They stayed inside of her long enough to make sure everything they got out would stay inside of her.

Dinner was spent like the rest of her day. She was under the table as the men ate, a hand on her grandfather-in-law’s cock while her father-in-law’s cock was deep down her throat. Since they had both just came they couldn’t exactly be sucked off during dinner, but she was instead being used more as a cock-warmer.

The 3 men were talking as they ate, giving a lot of compliments to the food as her husband was a great cook. She wasn’t hearing most of what was being said as she spent most of her attention pleasing 2 of them, until she got called for.

”Hey honey, can you hear me?” Her husband asked.

”Mmhmm?” She answered, the cock in her throat making her unable to talk.

”So, Dad and Gramps _still_ can’t come to an agreement over who of them would impregnate you.” He said tiredly. “So instead, after dinner, they’ll double penetrate your pussy so they both get an equal shot.” He explained. “And to give them some leeway, they’ll be double penetrating your pussy repeatedly for the next few days to make sure you get knocked up, sound good, dear?” He asked her with a bright smile on his face.

She took the cock out of her throat to be able to give a proper answer, using her hand to massage it instead.

”Both at the same time? I don’t know honey, I’ve never taken them there before and they’re huge, I would have issues taking one let alone both.” She told him her concerns. So far they’ve only been using her ass and mouth.

”Oh love, you could take them both up your ass at the same time very shortly after they started using you, you’ll manage.” He told her reassuringly.

Her grandfather-in-law came into the conversation. “If you’d like, we could spend an hour or so stretching you out. On the first day your ass was fisted for quite a while before we could start properly using it.” He said, and took another bite of food.

”Yea, sure. That should work.” She responded positively and took the father’s cock back down her throat.

He gave of a happy groan as he felt his half-erect cock back in her tight and warm throat. “Fuck, you really found the most perfect woman. You lucked out hard on this one.” He said as he put his hand under the table, petting her cheek gently. “You sure you don’t want in on this more? You _know_ she could handle another cock no problem.” He asked his son.

”No, no. I’m more than content seeing the 3 of you having fun. That’s fine with you too, right sweetie?” He explained and asked his wife.

”Mmhmm.” She responded affirmatively, being once again muted by a cock which seemed to have become her norm.

some time later and the 3 men were done eating, and she could get out from under the table.

”We’ll go and start stretching her out, then.” The grandfather said as he herded her out of the room, the father following. 

“Yup, good luck to you!” Her husband responded cheerfully as he started cleaning up from the dinner.

The next few hours into the night was spent putting tongues, fingers, hands, arms and a multitude of objects into her vagina, most of the time also having a cock in her mouth as well.

Finally, 2 large cocks slid easily up her vagina, and they began breeding her.

She didn’t expect that this is what her life would turn into upon marrying someone, but what she expected even less was just how much she would absolutely love every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another horny one shot written at 6 am please send help I need sleep.


End file.
